narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Water Release and DNA modification Guys, there's something crazy here. Kabuto has implanted the DNA of the Sound Four into himself. This accounts for his use of Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai and Shikotsumyaku, but Tayuya's auditory genjutsu and Kimmimaro's Hiden techniques? Seriously, I know sometimes heritage is needed to perform some hidden techniques, but its not just that. And Tayuya's techniques are neither hidden nor Kekkei Genkai, the why would he need her DNA to perform her techniques. To perform Tayuya's and Kimmimaro's techniques he has to know them, and if he does, he has no need for the dopplegangers. And where did he use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :From what I know all hiden technique require "heritage. I wouldn't be surprised if Tayuya's abilities are labelled as hiden later on given she even has summons and all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will leave it at that. But you didn't answer my question fully. Where did he use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Chapter 587, page 11 or there about.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) He can't play a flute ? ... I think you have answered it yourself. More important question is: can he use water release due to stolen DNA or it's his own skill ?--Elveonora (talk) 16:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :He still used it didn't he? That in itself means it's his technique. If that wasn't the case then we wouldn't be able to put Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique for Kakashi because he hasn't shown to use the skill before or after that incident. Stole the technique =/= not his to use. Joshbl56 16:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nature Transformation sub-section in the abilities' section Why is there no section for Nature Transformation for Kabuto's abilities' section?Undominanthybrid (talk) 15:59, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because he's only used it twice. Skitts (talk) 16:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::True but shouldn't that at least merit a mention in his ninjutsu section? Joshbl56 16:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto has not used nature transformation techniques to a degree that there's enough information for it to have its own section. The last paragraph before sub-sections of his abilities begin already details his use of nature transformation, along with other skills he has used a bit. Omnibender - Talk - 20:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Unique traits Kabuto's infobox shows that he has kekkei genkai, even if by unnatural means. Can someone please add his unique trait of being able absorb natural energy from Jugo's abilities. Steveo920, 20:49 June 2, 2012 Kabuto never said his ability to take in natural energy came from Jugo. He merely said that he had the source of Jugo's clan's ability, which is wher he learned senjutsu.--''Deva '' 01:14, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Kabuto be listed in the Sage subheader now? Title, I believe he;s a dragon-sage now, after the transformation, right? (talk) 01:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Enderbender :No, just a Sage. Kabuto said that normally (after he absorbed Orochimaru, he's a "snake") after entering snake Sage Mode, he's a "dragon". This is all metaphorical.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:26, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure how to reply to this properly, I apologize and assume it will be changed by a mod, but--He IS considerede a Sage, right? And, there are different types of Sages-Naruto and Jiraiya were Nature or Frog Sages then there's the Sage of Six Paths, right? I thought Sage was a term for a transformation. Kabuto Volume 579, page 13 he states he was taught by the White Snake Sage to reach Ryuchidou (the Sage State), he didn't just use the Jugo DNA or what have you, or am I wrong? (talk) 01:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Enderbender :Yeah Kabuto's a Sage. He's classified as one in his infobox o.o He was taught at the Ryūchi Cave by the White Snake Sage and as people have explained (i'm not entirely clear on it) he uses Jūgo's ability to gather natural energy constantly to remain in the mode.--Cerez365™ (talk) 01:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) a chapter question and Sage Mode # Why did Kabuto want to kill Sasuke in the hospital ? I don't get it. # Is Kabuto's Sage Mode really perfect ? He has horns and all, and "true sage mode" is without physical modification except eyes, right ? "_"--Elveonora (talk) 11:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :For your 2nd question, maybe its true only for ' toad ' sages — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME ¤ (T@lk) 11:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::For the first, possible because he considered abandon Orochimaru and/or spare Sasuke from the darkness in his heart. But since Kakashi walked in and revealed Kabuto's connection to Orochimaru, Kabuto couldn't go back being a "normal" Konoha ninja, thus making him stay with Orochimaru. All speculation though. Jacce | Talk | 11:22, June 14, 2012 (UTC) @UltimateSupreme, that's kinda contradicting "_" @jacce, that would make a lot of sense if it hasn't turned out that Kabuto loved Oro and HATED Konoha--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Right before Kabuto went to Sasuke he was talking to Orochimaru about how he wasn't told about the sound genin and if Kabuto wanted Orochimaru dead, he should kill Sasuke. Staying in Konoha vs. being Orochimarus newest test subject could have made him willing to tolerate Konoha. And it is possible Kishimoto had something different planed for Kabuto but changed his mind. Jacce | Talk | 12:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I sense a retcon or something, it doesn't add up much with what we were told about recently--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC)